


Little life outside the walls

by nightcrawler554



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, Graphic Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Mystery, Reincarnation, Secrets, it's not tagged as underage for a reason, mountain living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wounded and injured, Levi finds himself left alone outside the walls after something goes wrong on a mission. Waiting for death to take him, he is saved by a surprising little life with a secret that no one saw coming. </p><p>Rated M for chapters 5 and beyond</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion of a rescue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first of any fanfic for me that I've published and since I love Eren and Levi being together so much that I decided to finally buckle down and let one lose, this is also my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfiction. I'm shy and a little nervous about this so any feedback would be lovely, also you have the lovely windwofl0097to thank for this because she helped me bring up the courage to do this  
> \- that and I decided to put this here in honor of Levi and Eren finally meeting on Log On (it is a marvelous fanfic, I'm serious, go read it)  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy it~

A very late afternoon in a forest area, at the foot of a mountain, miles away from Wall Maria. The sun could be viewed from that forest clearing; it shone a bright yellow-orange as it hung underneath the clouds, moving ever so slowly to the horizon. The forest itself was dark due to the incredibly tall trees, that if you were to stand on the ground you would look up and it would be impossible for you to deny that they only stood to block out the sky. The mountain towered over the forest with ease ready to strike it down if it ever moved, yet forever remained still as it cast such a dark shadow behind that forest, that it made the forest seem that it would go on forever, trapped in its vertical abyss.

At the bottom of one of these trees, a body rests, look much closer and it is Levi, a little closer and he is barely breathing, his stoic face almost peaceful, closer, he is lying there battered and bruised from the dark blue swirl that rest on his pale skin underneath his left eye that's already riddled with dark bags, another bruise join its companion on the right side of Levi's neck, a little blood has appeared to have flowed from his mouth since it is now dried. He is lying there, strands of his hair moved to the wind mimicking the fallen leaves on the ground as they flew by, making the scene almost serene aside from the fact that he was dying, yet even with his current, when dying he still looked beautiful.

There is a twitch of an eyebrow, which is then followed by both of his brows frowning before he finally opens his eyes, light gleaming off his grey diamonds which the world had the pleasure to call 'his eyes'. As he scans his surroundings, he tries to sit up but finds it painful as if a sharp fork was being pressed against his side; he grabs the area around his ribs and slowly tries to lie back down.

"My ribs are probably broken..." he looks up trying to see the sky, but to no avail, he turns his head to the side which lead to the only opening. trying to guess what the current time of day was by the colors that had swam their way through the branches he came to the conclusion that evening was closing in. 

He moves his head back and forth "Looks like everyone evacuated after the mission..." he says while forcing himself to sit up, wincing at the pain and coughs. “Looks like if I'm going to get back, it would be best to leave now-" he bends his knees up, pushing himself up against the tree in an attempt to stand. When he is finally up, he is sweating and out of breath. 

"Gross" he tries to take an unsteady step, his balance off and he falls on his front, his 3DMG not making the fall any lighter "GAH!" he spits out blood and the pain causes him to cringe, rubbing his forehead on the ground "Damn it... definitely broken..." he sighs. 

"So tired.. I guess this is it" he closes his eyes and chuckle "To think that it would end like this". He turns his head to the side to gaze at the colorful display nature decided to give him on his death bed, or at least that's what he's going to call it, before closing them again. 

"An actual bed would have been nicer... and cleaner" as he lays there, faint footsteps can be heard in the distance "Hm?" they stop for a moment before heading in his direction, getting louder with each step "Ah, hear they come... guess I'll get a look at that things weird face before I go... hopefully get some insults in, preferably about its mother" he lifts his head, opening his eyes for what he believes will be the last time he'll be able so, but his vision starts to blur as his eyes become heavy.

"Hey mister, are you OK?!" 

"What?!" shocked by the sound of someone else's voice, he turns his head in the direction that he heard it, trying desperately to see who it is but his blurred vision keeps him from seeing whoever this person is and now his consciousness was starting to leave him too 

"Where are you?!... I- I can't see you!" his head slowly falling 

"Mister, are you OK?! Hey! Hang on! I'll help you!" 

"I-" before Levi could even finish his sentence he passes out into a dark slumber 

Levi wakes, blinking, trying to drive the sleepiness away. He realizes from the cover made of animal fur on his body and a soft pillow under his head that he was on a bed. He turns his head to the right to see a small wooden table that barely rose from the floor with a single candle was lit, lighting up the room enough for him to notice the bandages on his arm, that the bed he was sleeping on was a big pile of pelts that took up most of the room, there was no other pieces furniture, a bowl of fruit sat next to the candle and that the entire room that he was in is made completely of rock and even though there wasn't a lot of light he can tell that the walls have been carved. And speaking of 'carve' he has heard nothing but a carving sound coming from the foot of the bed, he sits up. 

"What is up with that carving sound?" he looks to the foot of the bed to see a figure and its moving arm, he couldn't make out what exactly it looked like since it was sitting in the only part of the room where the light barely touched, this is where the sound came from. 

"Who are you?" 

The sound suddenly stops and the figure rushes towards Levi "Oh good you're awake, I was beginning to worry". Levi was taken back a bit, he gets into whatever stance he can muster while sitting, prepared to fight. Instead he was greeted with a big smile from a young looking boy who couldn't be any older than eleven, his bright, expressive golden-green eyes that were barely complement by the dim light the candle gave off, yet they were still breathtaking. Levi wondered what they would look like if the sun was able to hug them at just the right angle. However he had to shake off that feeling for an even more important one, confusion.

"Who are you and where am I?" 

The boy stopped himself from going any closer and moves back, giving his guest some room and sits up straight and holds out his hand "My name is Eren Jaeger, and this is my house" he smiles gently. Levi looks at Eren's hand and back at Eren's face, not budging an inch to touch it "How did we get here?" 

Eren makes a movement with his entire head as if to give off a silent 'Ah!' he gets up from the pelt bed and walks back to the area where the light was dim, he makes a motion as if to say a loop. “Around this corner is the cave entrance... I saw you in the forest and I brought you back up here where I live in this cave. But don't worry the cave entrance is too small and long for any titan to get in and besides I don't think they would come this far up the mountains" he walks back over to Levi, grabs the bowl of fruit and hands it to Levi. 

"You must be hungry, sorry this is all I can offer right now, it's really hard to hunt at night". Levi's stomach growled in agreement with Eren.

"Thanks..." he takes the bowl from Eren. 

He smiles "You're welcome" and walks back to the foot of the pile and starts carving again "You should get some more rest". The sound wood carving and the bites Levi gave the apple were the only sounds that could be heard for a while, Levi looked around the room as he ate, and he notices that the cave is relatively small but still too big for just one person. 

"Hey, where are your parents?" 

"....." he stopped carving "........ They’re dead... died four months ago" he continues back with his carving 

Lost for words he looked at this kid in amazement for having lived by himself outside the walls for four months, if someone was left outside the walls, no matter how talented at killing titans you were, it meant death. 

"How have you managed to survive outside of the walls for so long?!" for the first time in his life, for a long while he believed that his facial expression match how he was feeling, curious. And also thanking whoever it was that people always prayed to that Hanji wasn't here to see his face. 

"My dad taught me..." He stops carving again, places whatever he was carving down and stands up. After dusting himself off he walks over to Levi, when he reaches him Eren smirks. "You know you really should get some rest, you'll heal faster" 

Levi huffs at the comment and crosses his arms "Being told what to do by a brat I hardly know, oh how low I have fallen" Eren shakes his head at that comment and fixes the covers over Levi, as he lays down anyway all the while thinking to himself that he can't believe the person that saved him, humanity's strongest soldier, was a brat. 

After fixing the covers on his new found company, he blows out the candle and the light from the moon began to shine at the entrance way to the cave, a beautiful florescent blue cloaked most of the cave, now Levi's part of the cave where his head rested was cloaked without light but a nice tone of darkness that would be easy to fall asleep to. 

"OK. Now's a good time as any" Eren grabs a sack and tosses it over his shoulder, picking up a bow and a few arrows in the process, and begins heading out of the cave turning the corner. 

"Hey where are you going?" 

He comes back from around the corner laughing "You know you ask a lot of questions for a guy with a constant angry face!" 

"Oi!" 

"Don't worry mister I'll be back" 

"Levi" 

"Eh?" 

"My name, it's Levi" 

Eren smiles softly at this new found information that makes him really happy, even if it is just a name "Hm, Levi... I'll be sure to remember it" Eren waves at Levi, signaling his departure and he finally leaves. Levi lets out a breath that he didn't know he held in, he looks at the cave's ceiling. 

"...That brat, still didn't tell me where he was going" after staring at the wall for a few minutes he turns his head, closes his eyes and places his arm over his stomach. Levi opens his eyes in a sudden realization, he quickly sits up and unbutton his shirt revealing bandages, he pressed on his side where his ribs were hurting, there was a slight pain but not as extreme as it was earlier... he could have sworn that his ribs were broken 

"What the hell?"  
 


	2. An old saying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out a little more about his little host and a bond is starting to grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there friend and welcome to chapter 2! YAY! I have a chapter 2!  
> Life goal completed- on to the next one  
> Chapter 3!  
> I wonder how many chapters this whole thing will actually be~  
> Oh! and thank you for all the comments and kudos!~ I liked them very much~ please keep doing the thing~  
> ok enough rambling! GO ON! get to reading!

The light of the morning sun, peered its way into the small, circular cave entrance and illuminated the narrow tunnel, but wouldn't dare go past the corner through the cave, as if it knew that it wasn't allowed to touch the being that slept there. Yet despite all of the sun's persistence in order not to wake him, a small flock of birds decided it would be best to rest at the entrance of the cave and begin their morning chatter of sweet tweets and whistles. 

Though clichéd, this serves as an alarm to wake Levi from his slumber, he slowly opens his eyes and looks around to observe his surroundings, it now coming back to him that he is not in his bed, in his room behind the safety of the walls but in a nest of animal pelt, in a dim cave outside the walls. He slowly sits up and places his hand in his hand, trying to gather his thoughts on the events that happened yesterday; especially a particular issue that had come to his attention last night, his once broken ribs has healed over the course of a few hours. What's even more mysterious is that when he presses on his wound the pain is barely there. 

As he puzzles over his unique situation he notices that his 'knight in shining armor' was nowhere to be seen, not like he was expecting to see him waiting for him to wake up, and the soothing carving sound that woke him that night was now replaced with irritable chirps, no matter how beautiful or exotic a bird chirp was, it always got on Levi's nerves saying that it reminded him of annoying new recruits who would cry and complain during training. 

Getting ready to assault the noisy intruders he gets on his feet and tries to stand, but is unsteady on his feet, so he leans to the cave walls for support. As he makes his way to shoo the pests away, turning the corner he must cover his eyes from the bright light and relies on the wall to guide him, though muscular his thin stature fit perfectly in the narrow tunnel. He knew that he had made it to the entrance when a gust of wind hit him hard causing him to grab the edges of the cave's entrance with both hands also causing the birds to fly away before Levi was able to deliver his wrath. 

When his eyes finally adjust there is beautiful scenery laid out before him that leaves him speechless even his stiff face couldn't hold back whatever expression he made on his face, it must have been a mixture of amazed and stunned. Straight ahead nothing but a pure wide open field of grass that looked as if it was freckled with trees the further he looked, the mixture of different shades of green that met the pale blue of the sky could not be described by words, the wind blew again causing him to shudder as his hair and clothes danced made effect to how he felt sink in that much more. 

What made it more beautiful was that for that moment there were no titans, no work, no fighting, no bloodshed, no lose, no sadness no anything just him and the masterpiece that nature had painted. He looks to his left and is able to catch a glimpse of Wall Maria, it is so far away that it can't even be considered a wall if you didn't any better and that's when he comes to realize that he is up so high on the mountain that he can literally touch the clouds as one passes by him causing a hazy mist that blocks his view, he looks down and notices that the path to the cave is narrow and steep, filled with ridges and barely looks trustworthy to walk on. 

"This brat seriously brought me all the way up here all on his own?!" 

"Oh! You're up! Good morning!" 

Levi quickly turns his head to the origin of the greeting, he slightly looks up to his right to see Eren smiling cheerfully on a cliff they could only have been a foot away from the cave's entrance, with their being a stepping stone sticking out of the mountain like a pimple in between the cliff and entrance. 

"What are you doing up there?" 

Eren holds out some cooked meat on a stick "Making Breakfast! I can only cook up here, it’s better to have a fire up here than in the cave." He jumps down, lands on that stepping stone rock and sits down. 

"I was pretty lucky last night! I was able to get a whole deer." He hands Levi the cooked deer meat on a stick "Here you go, for you." 

His eye slightly twitches and his face scrunches up a bit to show his discomfort, he pulls his head back and turns his head away. 

"Disgusting" 

Another gust of wind blew, reminding Levi where he stood as he takes his previous stance of grabbing the sides of the cave entrance again. Eren stands there, completely unfazed by the wind, more concerned by the fact that Levi didn't want any of the meat, one would think that someone that size would eat meat like it's going out of style. 

Eren takes a moment to look at the meat and then back at Levi "What, you don't like meat? suit yourself" he plops down on that rock and begins eating. 

When he finally gets his footing after being pushed by the wind he turns his gaze back on the boy who is dining on his meal, only now does he realize what he wasn't able to see last night, Eren is decorated with scars. The little messy haired brunette looked as if he had come back from a war, his body surprisingly fit with muscles, clothes; the only article that he is wearing seems to be once a nice pair of pants that are now torn one leg up to his knees while the other along his thigh, unfit for actual wear, dirty and worn down bandages that are loosely wrapped around his forearms, stomach and chest as if trying to pass for a shirt, revealing most of his scars and probably hiding even worse ones, but the bandages were wrapped tightly around the middle of his feet and ankles, which were black at the bottom, cut and bruised all around. No wonder he has survived for so long. 

"... So I guess you really did carry me up here then?" 

"Yea... it wasn't easy, you weigh almost as much as that deer up there" he takes another bite out of the meat "I guess you're not as fragile as you look" 

"Oh?" pushing that comment aside, he's still amazed that this little brat actually carried a grown man, who weighs 65kg, up this high, on mountain, by himself, even with the way Eren looked and the probability of him being able to was high the whole idea still seems farfetched. What interested him more was the life of this boy and how he lived it. 

"So why are you living outside the walls anyway? I'm sure life is easier and safer inside the walls." 

"I wouldn't know that" 

"What do you mean?" 

There is a long pause, by now he has stopped eating and just stares at the horizon "I wasn't born inside the walls." he points to the cave "I was born in this cave, so I wouldn't know what living inside the walls are like." 

Levi's brows furrowed as he tries to grasp the sentence, his eyes completely fixated on Eren, his shocked and curious tone could be heard in his words "Then what of your parents?” There is another long pause, Eren adjusts his gaze from the horizon to Levi's face and then finally in the direction of the Wall Maria. 

"I think they said they were from the town closest to this mountain but... I forget the name... They left their home... ten years ago while my mother was pregnant with me, they made it to this cave and my mother gave birth to me here... ". 

He listen to Eren closely making sure to catch every word, now there was something even more amazing, people have managed to live outside the walls for ten years, couldn't believe that and this brat! This kid has been living outside of the walls his entire life! The more Eren talked, more questions began to crowd Levi's mind and the more intrigued he became with the boy. 

"You know Mr. Levi this is the closest I've ever been to the wall, if I hold my hand out like this, it looks like I'm holding the wall in my hands as if I'm its master. My father told me that I'm lucky, I was born free from the walls, able to freely live my life the way I chose to and to never let anything stand in my way... not the titans... not even humanity." Eren’s eyes, burned with fury and conviction, as if dead set on a goal that he can clearly see lay out before him, vividly. Levi marveled at his eyes, how can eyes speak so much? See the future so clearly? His interest continued to rise, but before he let himself get swept away he remembered a very important question he needed to ask Eren.

"Oi Eren, I-"

"Muss man mit Flügeln geboren werden, um frei zu fliegen." 

"Wait what?" 

"It's something my father would say, I think it means 'you have to be born with wings to fly freely'... he would always say stuff like that in the language of our ancestors... Hey Mr. Levi, what do you think it means? His saying" 

Levi pondered for a bit, seriously giving it some thought, he'd at least owe him that with all the questions he had bombarded Eren with. He sat down, considering it that best position to think this over before the mountain winds take his life while he's deep in thought "You must have the determination to fight for what you want, or some shit like that"

"And what is it that you want?" 

"My Freedom." 

Eren’s eyes widen, he turns his head to view Levi as the wind blew. Levi's normally expressionless grey eyes burned with a fire in them as they stared at the horizon his hair lightly flailing in the breeze, beautiful. Just from Levi's gaze alone Eren felt a shiver down his spine and for once felt like it had nothing to do with the mountain air, he turns his head away, no longer having the strength to look him in the eye as the blood rushed throughout his body, heart pounding. He says in a voice no higher than a whisper that not even the clouds could catch it. "I see, so that's who you are" 

Levi turns his attention back on Eren "You say something?

Eren turns his head back at Levi, forcing a smile "Yeah, that my dad is pretty awesome huh?" 

"Your father was a good man... and don't call me Mister, it'll make me feel old, just Levi is fine" his face back to its bored, 'tired-of-everything' expression. 

He smirks "But you are old" seeing that face calms him down, he feels more relaxed now and starts eating his meal again 

"No, I'm not. I'm only twenty-nine." 

"Yeah you're old" after having ripped off the last piece of meat, he tosses the stick down the mountain, watching it as it falls, disappearing before it even hits the ground 

He sighs and starches the back of his head "I knew it" 

"Knew what?" the curious kid leaned in to better hear what Levi had to say

"That you're nothing but a damn brat that doesn't listen to others" 

He pauses taking in a sharp breathe and then starts laughing so hard that he falls off is little rock perch only catching himself with one of his legs. Eren is now dangling; upside-down, laughing his brains out and flailing one arm around while the other grabs his stomach. 

"Oi Eren, what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you want to fall off this mountain?!" 

"Oh! Ho oh ooo! You're great Levi!" 

He puts his other leg down, parallel to the other and sits up. He grabs the edge of the rock with one hand and hangs off it, whipping a tear away with his free hand "It’s been a long while since I've laughed so hard!" he lets go and lands on the little space by the cave that was a part of the narrow path, he leans back against the mountain gripping his stomach and slides down to a sitting position. 

"It's also been a while... since anybody has called my name" though little laughs and giggles still escaped his mouth the look on his face was sullen, lacking any sense of joy other than that smile on this face that seemed more sad than happy, and his golden-green eyes that were filled with excitement are now cold, dark and empty. Levi felt a pain in his chest as he watched Eren, realizing now that Eren had been on his own for four months, completely alone with no other human interaction. 

The two sat there on that cliff, staring at the scenery. Eren told stories of his adventures through the four months he had been alone, all the close calls with titans and days he had to go without food and in exchange Levi would tell him about life inside the walls, about the Recon corps and the beauty of cleaning. Only breaking the conversation for small periods for eating, especially when Levi finally agreed to eat the dear meat after his stomach threaten to eat him and Eren laughed excepting that 'brat' would be his new nickname.

All the more they talked all the more interested Levi was about Eren; about the free life that he lived alone outside the walls and the undoubted look in his eyes. Levi found it strange, he had never been this intrigued by a person before, and before he knew it a blanket of stars had covered the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed it!  
> I didn't expect for it too be this long! I worked really hard at the beginning and kind of slumped at the end because I had sad Eren feels and wanted it to end happy!  
> 


	3. A refreshing bath and plans for return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually suppose to be apart of chapter 2 but I decided to make it's own chapter because who wouldn't want a bath scene right? All of the adorable and cute~ I dedicate this chapter to a special little kohai who made sure that I actually wrote this, I swear I'm a mess~  
> but anyway please enjoy!

Though it was late, Eren on Levi sat on that cliff sharing stories. Eren was especially enjoying this one that Levi had just told about one time, about his friend Hanji, who he says isn't his friend but the way he talks about her says otherwise. They were training for a mission outside the walls to go capture titans, everything was going fine until she had missed her shot while practicing with her 3DMG and had landed on Levi, they both fell getting tangled up in the wires, but they had landed in a place out of sight and had to wait for someone to come find them cut them free. Eren couldn't help but laugh at Levi.

"Shut up you brat, it was really annoying! For an entire week I had to put up with so much shit! They kept running up to me asking me stupid ass questions like 'Whens the wedding?!' and 'How many children are you guys going to have?!' It was complete and utter bullshit!"

"Sounds like great times!"

"And then she goes and has the balls to spread the rumor that I kissed her! What kind of shit is that?!" he turns towards Eren with his hands out as if trying to plead for an answer, but all Eren could do for him in return was grin and laugh, earning him a punch on the shoulder 

"Damn brat, you understand nothing"

"What is there to understand?" he messages his shoulder, a single tear in his eye that he's trying to hold back "She sounds like a lot of fun, and you speak fondly of her. Why not make her your mate?"

"Like I said you don't understand"

"Well why not? It seems to me like she's not against bearing your child-"

"It's complicated! You wouldn't understand!" Levi hissed at the boy, trying to get him to drop the subject and he is taken back by Levi's sudden burst of aggression but doesn't back down. 

Levi looks into Eren's eyes; he sees the boy's curiosity, his desire to peer into Levi's soul. Seriously, how can someone's eyes see so much? Levi turns his head away trying to fight away Eren's stare but feels it's burn throughout his entire being, he turns his head back to meet Eren's gaze again, still determined for an answer, Levi lets out a deep sigh. 

"I don't see her in that way"

"Then is there another-"

"No!! There's no one else!"

There is a long silence, Eren observes Levi, taking note of the discomfort in his voice, and he becomes sullen and turns his head away. It was more so Levi's frustration of being unable to explain himself, he didn't know how to say that he didn't see Hanji in that way or any women for that matter, how was supposed to explain to Eren that he was gay, the kid had grown up away from civilization so he probably wouldn't understand then again he could be the most understanding person out there, the only one who he ever felt remotely comfortable about telling this too was Hanji, but there's still no telling and the fact that he was still nervous about sharing this information made him embarrassed. He had lashed out at Eren and he didn't deserve it.

Eren sat there trying to decide whether to leave or say something, unable to figure out the situation he begins to become angry at himself for making Levi feel uncomfortable, until something very bright catches his eye, he looks up to notice a white gem floating in the sky, it's belly complete. A full moon. 

Eren's once sullen disposition has disappeared as excitement takes over his face, he stands and taps Levi on the shoulder that turned to look at the boy with the same bored expression. If you weren't apart of the conversation you wouldn't be able to tell that he was upset, truly, his facial expression barely budge an inch and Eren stared at it almost disappointed. "The hell do you want? Tapping me on the shoulder and then staring at me, you better speak before I beat it out of you, brat!" internally yelling at himself that wasn't what he wanted to say.

Eren snorted "You're such an angry little man, are you sure you're human because you could pass for a gnome" he said tauntingly

"Why don't you get your head out of your ass you idiot, you're shorter than me! Obviously you weren't taught math" he hissed forgetting all about how wrong he had just felt

Eren hops back on his stepping stone, chuckling, standing he turns only his head so that one eye meet with Levi's, making an expression of pity "Says the Garden Gnome"

"Eren you shitty brat, I'm going to-" he prepared to launch himself at Eren until he notice that the boy had completely turned around and was smiling the most heartwarming smile that Levi had ever seen. The clear night sky, the bright full moon that shone behind Eren, glorifying the outline of his body as it traced over his small muscles, as if only to idolize his presence, Eren tilted his head slightly and opened his eyes, those dazzling yellow-green orbs were more noticeable in the brightness of the moon and that smile which made felt so soft and reassuring, it was so beautiful. "Glad to see that you're feeling better" Eren says, and then it dawns on Levi, did he really piss him off just to make him feel better?

"You cheeky brat"

Eren giggles and turns his attention towards the moon "It's a good thing that it a full moon tonight, we could use a change in mood" he turns his ahead to the cliff where he sat cooking the meat, he grabs the ledge and hops on it. 

"Hey Levi, follow me for a moment" as he disappeared, deeper into the cliff

"Brat, what're you getting at?" he walks lightly on the narrow path to the stepping stone, having one hand on the mountain walls for balance. He stares at the stone in despair, debating between how much he cared about his life and how much Eren was trying to kill him "It's safe!" Eren's voice could be heard from a distance, as if he already knew instinctively what was holding Levi up "Yeah, sorry brat! I chose life!" before Levi could even turn his head away in defeat Eren pops his head out, he tosses a rope down and holds the other in his hand "will you just come on, it's fine and if you don't believe me then I got you with rope" Levi looked at the rope then back at Eren with a face labeled with 'the fuck, I don't trust you'

"I can't understand why you don't trust me, I mean; I was the one who carried you up this damn mountain"  
Levi had to give him that, after a few moments of weighing his loses he let out a deep sigh grabbing the rope and climbing up without any trouble. Levi stands and watches as the boy laughs at him when he finally gets up. 

"See now that wasn't so hard" he cooed 

"Shut up"

"Touchy" after wiping a tear from his eye he grabs Levi's hand and they start walking.

They only take a few steps before Levi motions to stop, they were standing by the campfire that was surrounded by bones and ash a little farther to the right was his 3DMG and cloak. He lets go of Eren's hand, walks towards his gear, crouching down he picks up the gas tank trying to weigh it, letting out a sigh of relief when he realizes that there is still an ample amount of gas left. He would be able to make it up the wall if he ever figured out a way to get there safely. "What is that?"

"It's a 3DMG; it’s what we use to kill titans with"

"Really?" his tone sounded doubtful

He scoffs "Yea, it gets the job done, if you know how to do it right... and it mainly involves not dying" he may have said it plainly but Eren could feel the emotion coming from Levi and with that, no more words were said, Eren continued to walk and Levi followed when he felt ready to, no longer holding hands, feeling that space between them was more necessary. 

Eren led him through a narrow tunnel, a few feet from the ash covered campfire spot, that couldn't be any bigger than that small tunnel inside the cave. Levi could tell that the rocks were sharp and hard to walk on through his shoes, yet Eren walked on it with no problem, Levi looked down at Eren's feet, the boy wasn't even stumbling. How could he do that? What had he been through? What was it that caused so much damage to his feet that he wouldn't be able to feel what he was stepping on? 

"Where almost there" Eren says, turning his head slightly, his eyes however didn't come into view, his voice echoing faintly.

There is an opening, there is a light and Levi has slightly to squint his eyes because it wasn't as blinding as this morning. Eren steps to side when they are finally out of the tunnel and Levi walks out to see another breathtaking scene, there was a huge pond that looked pure and clean, there wasn't even a ripple in it and it took up most of the area, leaving only small room to walk around it, a huge opening in the ceiling reveals the night sky, the full moon smack dab in the middle with stars surrounding it, the still water in the pond serving as the perfect mirror for the moon to view itself in. 

"Yea it really is nice to look at huh?" Levi turned his head to look at Eren only to see him taking his pants off, his bandages already on the ground. 

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, it's a full moon out. That means it's bath night." after getting his other leg out, Eren makes a quick dash and leaps into the water, making the stars and the moon laugh dance with his ripples. The thought of a bath lifted Levi's spirits until he remembered that he hadn't bathe in almost two days and the fact that Eren only bathes every full moon sent a chill of disgust down Levi's spine as his skin began to crawl, and he could have sworn that when Eren came up for a breath that his tan had gotten lighter "Eww" was that he was able to say about the situation.

"Come on in, it won't bite" Eren beckons him into the water.

"Brat" 

He takes off his shirt and tosses it on the ground, but hesitated before reaching for his bandages, taking a moment to think about how his mysterious wounds might look like. Eren watched as he slowly takes them off making a mental note of every detail of Levi's muscles, how they flexed every time he turned to unwrap, he's very well built he thought to himself. He finished taking it off, confused about what he saw; right where his wound was supposed to be was a large scar that was completely healed. But how? Why? there were so many questions to ask, and he looked at Eren ready to ask him but hesitated when he saw his innocent, confused face that was waiting for him, and for some reason couldn't bring himself to ask, he thought it best not to ask now. 

"Levi, you ok?" 

He let out a deep sigh, probably wondering what kind of face he was making to have the kid worry over him "Peachy". He takes his pants off and walks into the water, leaning back against the water's edge he lets out a loud, deep groan that echoed throughout the place. 

"What is it now?"

"It's fucking cold!"

"Well what did you expect? We're on a mountain!"

"Thought there be a hot spring or something"

"Wrong mountain"

"Damn it"

He laughs "Sorry but we don't have the luxury of having hot water" and splashes Levi which in turn rewarded him with a dunking, a war raged on between the two until they were both out of breath with Levi the victor. Even if he was out of breath they both still managed to let out some laughs, Eren was completely laid out on the water and was floating to the center where the moon was directly on him. "Ah you see? ... Being out here is great right?! You can just stay here with me!” 

Levi was still breathing heavily, but he watched Eren as he laid there surrounded by the moon, he was beautiful, in fact everything about the world that Eren lived in was beautiful. The world that he lived in, separate from the walls Eren was truly free and he would be lying if he said that he didn't want that. Freedom from society, the stress of work, the pain of loss, everything, he was probably already casted off as being dead or even MIA, he could freely live out the rest of his days with Eren, although he had only known Eren for a few days he enjoyed being in his company, he could stay and the world would continue to spin.

He had to admit that he was a hair away from taking Eren up on his offer but then sudden thoughts rolled into his mind, would he be able to stay? Can he live here without any regrets? Would his world continue to spin? Can he forget about the promises that he made? He sighs and shakes his head "Yeah this place is pretty great but I can't stay here"

Eren quickly repositions himself so that he's facing Levi "But why? You just said that this place is great! Why would you go back?"

"Because I have responsibilities, things to do, promises to keep... I want to fight and earn my freedom"

Eren puts his eyes to the water, as if searching for an excuse "But!"

"Eren!"

Eren jerks his eyes back up to see the seriousness in Levi's eyes; there was no doubt, no hesitation only resolve, how could he continue to argue against him? "I guess you're not taking no for an answer..." Eren turns his head away and sighs "Fine, then I'm coming with you"

"No Eren, you stay here. You've already got your freedom-"

"This isn't your decision to make Levi! I'm going with you as your mate!" his feet reach the bottom since the pond isn't too deep and he slowly walks back to Levi

"Wait, what?! As my what now?"

"You heard me; I'm going to make you my mate. You don't have anybody and neither do I so it's ok."

"Eren no, if this is an attempt just to come with me then quite it right now!" he yelled

"I'm serious! I like you and I want to make you my mate! And besides, you'll never make it to the wall on your own!"

His eye twitches as Eren gets closer "Oh yeah?! And what makes you so sure smart ass?! You're not coming with me and I'm nineteen years older than you!"

"So what?!" he's finally in front of him "My dad was twenty two years older than my mom! And what makes me so sure 'old man' was that I was born out here and had survived on my own since my parents death and you 'old man' would have died after one day if I hadn't dragged your sorry ass up this damn mountain! So who are you to doubt my survival skills?!" Levi looked down at Eren, his yellow-green eyes emitting pure determination, he couldn't help but admit defeat to them 

"So I guess you're not taking no for an answer then?"

He smiles "Nope" Eren crouched down a little before jumping up just enough to peck Levi on the lips, which he really wasn't expecting

"Why you brat-" he turns his head away, covering his mouth

"There now it's official, you are mines and I am yours. No one else can claim you, and I won't let you go even if you fall for someone else." Eren steps away and grabs the edge of the pond.

"So what would you do if I did find someone else?"

"I'd have to kill them" there was no hesitation "Pack law" he makes a small jump to get out

he turns to look at Eren "Pack law?" he notices the scars he saw earlier that day and new ones, the ones that were covered look exceptionally bad.

"Yep, you're great mate material too, strong and well-toned. You'd make a great hunter" he stretches, flexing his muscles

"I guess those scars are proof of your survival"

"Huh?" he looks around his body "Yeah I guess, some of them are cool, like a few of these I got from hunting or fighting off predators and some I like to hide like this one" he points to the scar that looks like a deep gash on his arm "I got this one from being stupid, while hunting with my dad I messed up and broke my arm... it was very painful, and I can't really seem remember much of that day"

Levi turns his head away to laugh and Eren joins him, their sudden bursts of enjoyment echoed throughout the place. When they had stopped Eren began to walk back to his clothes, Levi considered that his signal to get out also. "It would be best to leave after the first fall of snow"

"Why do you say that? Wouldn't it be better to leave now?"

"You really weren't bread to survive out here, oh what a sad thing you are my mate" Levi growled at his comment

Eren looked at the moon "The first snow fall will happen in about a month, give or take a couple extra days... that gives us time to prepare for the Journey and it will be easier to spot titans since they let off smoke when something cold touches them" he turns back and bends down to pick up his clothes "Also a friend of mine will be here, and it'll make the trip a lot easier"

"A friend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know Levi is 29 and Eren is 10, I get it, it's a little messed up. Just like the times where there would be 30 and 50 year old men marrying 13 year old girls. But hey I get it, but seriously just keep reading please 
> 
> NO WAIT PLEASE COME BACK! IT GETS BETTER I PROMISE! THERES STILL THE SECRET!! I SWEAR I'M NOT A PEDO!! 
> 
> also if you wish to Skype me, ask me privately so I don't get attacked, because you can never have too many friends!!


	4. Mini-chap: Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A restless Levi thinks about certain things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waz up homies?!  
> 1st Thank you for all the comments and kudos!  
> 2nd Sorry this took as long as it did, even if it is a mini-chap I have extreme writers block and it pains me when I know what I want to write BUT IT WON'T COME OUT!! Arg!! Whatever!  
> But it's thanks to my little kohai A.K.A Tumblr Waifu~! For showing me this thing to help get rid of writer's block that the next chapter is off to a good start. So I apologize for any bad grammar and if it's a little suckish from my other chapters, it is a mini-chap~  
> Well get on to reading~ Hope you enjoy~

There is a stir here and a stir there, a restless Levi lays in his bed of animal pelts, tossing and turning. The events of his failed mission playing back in his head, all the screaming, fast paced moving, earth shaking footsteps, painful crashes and explosions of blood. He sits up rubbing his face which trails up to his hair as he runs his fingers through it, the furry blanket that had kept the cold out slid off of him, causing him to shiver lightly as he gives up getting a good night sleep.

He looks at the blue lit corner of the cave, the part of night's touch that only got so far, since it was the only thing that caught his attention. Everything was calm, peaceful and quite, much to his liking, though he could stand for a cup of tea right now to help chase this cold away as the mountain breeze found it fun to mess with him.

There is a stir next to him, Eren laid there asleep beside Levi, facing him, his breathing shallow but smooth and his cheeks still showed signs of baby fat in it as he laid down on one of his hands, it pushing his cheek up causing his eye to scrunch up into a little eye smile, the other hand gripping the furry pillow that his head rested on.

Levi moved his hand over Eren's hair, the messy brown locks, his bangs, that were always awkwardly parted right in the middle now completely covered that part of his forehead as it tilted, hanging off to the side that Eren's head rested. From Eren a deep breath followed by a long, shallow sigh as a small smile appeared on his face, obviously subconsciously enjoying the warm connection between him and Levi, though he wouldn't deny it even while conscious.

"Cute" Levi sighs, shaking his head and placing his other hand over his eyes "You damn brat, calling me your mate, do you not understand the serious offense I'm making here?" and as if timed, Eren makes a sound.

"Eren..." he waits for a reply, silence takes over the cave, and he confirms that the boy is sleeping "Why did I even agree to this?” He watches as the boy breathes, it's calming to him and he continues to watch as the memory of what happened a few moments ago replay in his mind.

 

* * *

 

"Brat, you are not putting those clothes back on" he asks in pure disbelief in what he’s seeing.

"Well why not?" stopping, he had only one foot in his pants

"Why the hell do you think not?! We just bathed! You're putting on clean clothes!"

"That's annoying" he takes his leg out and just picks up his pile of dirty clothes instead

"That's hygiene"

"Is everyone behind the walls so pissy about being clean?"

He scoffed "If only"

"But these are good for another year!" shaking his worn out pair of pants

He snatches the rags from Eren's hand "We're burning them"

A tear began to form in Eren's eye as he pouted and turned around to leave "Fine then I'm walking around naked"

"The hell you are!" he shouts while running after him

 

* * *

 

Levi chuckled at the memory although he found it extremely annoying that he had to force Eren to put on clean clothes, he couldn't bring himself to be displeased when he saw Eren's sad but cute expression as he literally burned Eren's old clothes. And as Eren pouted at the way the fire sparked, turning his nude body away because it was too painful to watch, 'cute' was all Levi could think of.

Now Levi sighed, he removed his hand from Eren's hair; displeasure appeared on the boy's face from lack of warmth. He ignored it, lifted his legs up, wrapping his arms around them and buried his head in his knees "In two days flat I have discovered my inner pervert, yippy" he twirled one finger in the air to show his excitement, the sarcasm in that last word was so evident even a rock could notice it.

The wind blew again, this time harder as a faint whistle could be heard and his body shook violently. Levi cursed under his breath because he couldn't be mad at it, he couldn't blame the wind for making him cold because the only thing he was wearing was a big, old, thin long sleeved light blue button up shirt that loosely hung off his body, the neck opening showing off the tips one of his shoulders and when he stands, the bottom of it almost comes to his knees. He was wearing Eren's father's shirt and he couldn't help but feel a little bad about wearing it.

In the mist of Levi's rant which continued back all the way to the cave Eren had lifted up the entire bed of layered pelts and revealed a wooden board that he removed, and underneath were a stack of folded clothes in a little ditch that wasn't that deep. Eren reached in, he pulled out a plain white sleeveless dress and the shirt, Eren gestures for Levi to take the shirt and put it on and he takes it. As Levi is putting on the shirt he watches as Eren puts on the dress, he slips it on and its way to long on him but the openings in the arm fit him nicely. He grabs a part of the dress ripping it off till the torn edge of the dress flowed three inches from his knees.

The fabric that he had torn from the dress he ripped even further into long, thin strips, almost exactly like the bandages that he had on and true to that he began wrapping his arms and feet just as before, the only difference being that instead of his chest he covered his slender but far from dainty legs, stopping only at the bottom of his knees and he did it so skillfully he could rival the medics back at base, and with one last torn piece he wrapped it like a sash around his hip making the dress fit him more, making the rise come a little higher.

Levi caught himself staring and had to remind himself that he was looking at a ten year old brat, hence his inner pervert. When he was done Eren began to fix the bed back to the way it was all the round saying that "You shouldn't feel bad about wearing my father's shirt, it's not like he's going to need it" there was a smile on the boy’s face and he even lightly giggled at the saying but Levi could feel the hint of sadness in Eren's voice.

Another gust of wind blew in, smacking Levi in the face and he hissed back at it in retaliation, but he gets the message and gets back under the blanket, he faces the wall and close his eyes before the cold comes back to get him again.

"Levi... don't... go", it came out in a small whimper.

Levi opens his eyes and quickly turns his head around just in time to catch a tear falling from Eren's shut eyes. He's talking in his sleep. Levi fully turns around to face Eren, even if there's not a lot of light Levi can tell that Eren's face probably looks terrible right now, and his once smooth breathing was now a little shaky and heavy "Even with all these scars you're still just a brat huh?" he goes to wipe Eren's tear away and instantly the boys breathing returns to normal from the touch and just when he's about to pull his hand away, Eren grabs it, instinctively not wanting that warmth to go and squeezes. Levi huffs and turns his head away.

"This brat is troublesome" he closes his eyes and softly drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe pervert Levi, it's cute how he knows he is one, older men with crushes!~ Also I'll be doing a series with creoleereri so that will also take up time from the fic  
> BUT!  
> I shall still post and do all of the things!!


	5. Luck favors the prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The farther and longer Eren is away the closer Levi wants to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo home skillits~ heads up 1st I'm doing all this from my kindle because my computer wants to be a ninny. Probably in retaliation from me ignoring it for 3 days. Idk man, its so emotional.  
> This is one of my favorite chapters which is funny since there is so little contact between Levi and Eren. That's all I'm saying on the matter  
> go on  
> Get reading!

There is a strong icy wind pounding on soft pale skin, night stained hair, jets back and forth violently in the air, whipping the owner of these traits mercilessly. Levi curse as one strand sacks him in the eye, causing him to flinch slightly. He sits at the cave's entrance, now deemed his favorite spot even if the mountain wind does like to assault him, he stares at the sight laid before him, within the time span of a few short weeks the once green layered masterpiece that he marveled at was now buried in a thick coat of pure white. He appreciates the neat tidiness of the new paintjob that nature did but couldn't help but long for the green garden that once plagued his view.

It reminded him of a certain little brat whose presence was nowhere to be felt. Ever since he claimed Levi as his mate, Eren has done everything in his power to show how much of a shitty mate he was. From the being out all night and all day, to only speaking a few words mainly only being a morning or evening greeting before he was off again. Some mate. Oh don't get him wrong he was enjoying his solo honeymoon. His vacation from the filthy, slightly annoying, cute little Shit was great. Honestly he wasn't fond of kids, never liked them, swore that if he ever had kids and they sassed him he would dangle them from the walls like titan bait, being gay helped factor that part of his life out and he was cool with that.

He dangled his legs a bit, mostly from boredom, the sight wasn't as nearly as exciting as it used to be and with no one to engage in conversation with, he lets out a very deep sigh, pulling up one of his legs to rest his arm on as he goes to scratch the back of his head. He stops, tugging on little strands, he realizes that his hair had grown and it sinks to him that he's been here for three weeks.

That's three weeks away from the wall

Three weeks he's gone without Titans

Three weeks without his precious cleaning supplies

Three weeks he's been dead

He thinks deeply about those three weeks, about Hanji and Erwin, about how backed up his work must be, about how much he bets no one even bothered to clean properly, and mostly about how many friends he might haves lost or could have saved if he was there.

"Why am I stuck in this cave? For three weeks I've been stuck in this God damn cave, me, humanity's strongest soldier being held captive by some ten year old brat! And for what? Why am I here right now? I should be over there! With them, fighting alongside them for our freedom! And yet here I am, stuck atop this fucking mountain!" He waved his other arm in the air before slamming it down on his thigh, the sarcasm in his voice is painful, so much so that it stilled the wind. "I should have died there..." his mind instantly flashes back to that moment with Eren weeks ago, where the boy had called out his name in his sleep.

He shakes his head and sighs again, pulling the other leg up, pushing his face into his knees as he wrapped both arms around his legs. He presses his face deeper as if trying to push something out. "You see?" He gestures his arm to no one "This is why I can't have kids, they fuck everything up, right up the ass like the dicks that they are. They tend to do that". He looks up, tracing the outline of the trees that dotted the snowy playground, the sun was high and the sky clear, as it beamed on the white snow making it shine.

"The fuck are you so bright for?" he glared at it harshly as if trying to make it burst into flames in a futile attempt in trying to bring his bountiful green field back, trying to bring Eren back.

He scoffs at the idea of him trying to bring Eren back, what could he possibly want the brat for? It’s not like he was lonely, he was perfectly fine with being left on his own. The thought of him wanting beside him, now- for what reason could he want the brat for?! What, so that he could look into those exotic golden-green eyes, staring, tilting his head only to watch them change into a different shade ever so slightly. Or how he would laugh at his jokes, no matter how stupid, his smile, bright, filling his face to a T. Or to glimpse at his thin, slender frame as he stretches, his tan skin perfectly defining his small muscles. Levi quickly slaps both sides of his face

"Away with you, inner pervert!"

He throws himself against the cave wall, his back against it with one foot flat against the other and his other leg dangled on the edge. He didn't want to admit it but the brat does have his good sides, the big one being that he saved his life, fed him, kept him safe and warm "Seriously which one of us was the adult again? I can’t seem to remember" was good company, has a nice face.

"Wondering strongly about what he'll look like when he's older, definitely hot... not even going to call myself out as a perverted. I call em as I see em. Plus, he gave me clean clothes, that's a bonus.”

He looks at himself, viewing his clothes. Aside from the oversized light blue shirt that made him look smaller than usual there was a brown animal fur-skinned vest and a pair of tight skinned pants that was a lighter shade of brown from the vest. The stitching was well done, it was strong, durable but most importantly it was warm, proving much needed for the winter ahead and his wander off to the night he got his gift.

He was preparing for bed; it was obvious from the wet hair and yawns that was head outside the cave. He reached over for his shirt, but he might as well call it a night gown because that's what it looked like on him. Eren came into the cave suddenly, Levi turned around to see how dirty the boy was his once plain white dress riddle with dirt and blood stains that were either Eren's or whatever animal he was wrestling this time. It was the first time in three days that Levi had seen Eren and he wasn't pleased

"Where have you- no never mind, you probably won't tell me even if I asked"

"Levi-"

"If you wish to get in this bed then you better go bathe" he turned around to button up his shirt. There was a small thump that came from the bed, Levi whipped his head around ready to yell at Eren when he noticed that he wasn't what was on the bed was new clothes, but he did hear his voice by the cave entrance but couldn't understand a lick of what he was saying because he was speaking in his ancestors language. When he turned the corner to ask who he was talking to, they were gone but a day later he got this answer from Eren.

"There the wolves that live on this mountain, Nanmatek and Bayamon. Let’s just say we go way back and I speak to them in German, that's what my ancestors called the language, because its more interesting like that" that was all he said, that was the last time Levi saw him and that was a week ago.

He sighs and turns his head to go look at his dreadfully snow covered field when he notices a gray cloud blocking his view, he quickly sits up and heads inside the cave. He was instructed by Eren that if he saw that cloud, it meant that a blizzard was coming and to take the wooden board and prop it up at the entrance with the meter long branches that laid beside the bed but he didn't do that. Eren was still out there, what if he need to get in but couldn't because of the door, even if it was dangerous he couldn't abandon Eren.

As the blizzard raged on, Levi had put himself in the farthest corner of the cave and piled all the pelts onto his body to stay warm. As he there cursing about how much he fucking hated the cold, Levi heard a loud thud in the cave tunnel. He slowly made his way over to see what had happened, until he peered over the corner and saw a small body. It was Eren, he recognized that mop anywhere. He rushed over picking up the boy in his arms carefully, he noticed that Eren was all beaten up and bleeding from a large gash in his thigh.

"Eren! Eren what happened?!"

"Levi... start a fire"

"What the hell happened Eren?!" A pit of rage festered inside Levi's stomach; he very much wanted to make whatever did this to Eren. Eren barely opened his eyes when he started talking.

"I was planning the route that we would need to take... I marched all the way to the wall... picking out safe spots where we could rest. It’s a three day trip" he whistled and a big wolf appeared in the cave it was a mixture of colors between blue, white and grey savor the blood staining it's right eye "We ran into some trouble on our way back, it was a pack of forest wolves.... they had smelled the meat that we had with us and we were outnumbered 3-8... We barely made it but Nanmatek lost his eye and little brother Bayamon... its cold, could you start a fire please? And take out the stitches?"

After that Levi's feeling of resentment towards Eren had vanished when he learned that he did all of that for him. Nanmatek had laid down next to them and Levi put Eren on him gently before quickly preparing the fire and getting the stitches for Eren. Eren sat up, leaning against his furry friend, he began to stitch up his wound, and it was deep and still bleeding. He then pulled a blade from behind him to cut the thread, he then motioned the blade

Over the fire for a bit before bringing back towards his thigh.

"Eren! What are you doing?!" He stood up and shouted at the boy

"I don't have time for this wound to heal, this is the quickest way!"

"Eren" Levi glared at, his gaze so sharp it could burn a hole right through this mountain but Eren was unfazed. He looked right back at Levi with eyes filled with determination and strength, eyes of someone willing to go that far.

"Do not regret the choices you make Levi, just because you couldn't predict the outcome. I gave you my word as your mate, that I would get you to the wall and as your mate it is my oath to give you anything you wish for or die trying" he places the blade back into the fire since it had cooled

"But to risk your life for such a thing."

"Punk ass" Eren moves the blade to the wound and press down on it, his screams echoed throughout the cave and Levi couldn't watch. He tried to listen to the wind howl to block out the cry, but it was no use, he would suffer along with Eren for this was his selfish wish.

 

Where is that brat that he used to know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the fluff has ended! Also, I know nothing about closing wounds, I just wanted it to sound dramatic


	6. If I forget then can I dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... ok wow it's been like 3 months since I last updated this fic. OMG is that really how long I've been stuck on this one chapter? Monkey!! Why didn't you tell me it's been this long?!  
> 1st Thanks for reading  
> 2nd thanks for the comments and kudos, they make me the happy  
> 3rd In this chapter you will be getting some of Eren's (POV) point of view... it will not fail me, it will make you feel...

_It's dark, like how you wake up in the middle of the night to the only sound of your rapidly beating heart, it's so dark. Darker than an empty forest or a lonely heart, it's so very dark and cold this loneliness, the room itself is lit by a roaring flame from a stone fireplace that my body rests besides. It's terrifyingly hot and eerily bright as it cast the shadows of glass tubes behind me, the rattling of chains echo as they tickle the stone floor, hard and aching around my wrists. It's dark and cold and my stomach hurts, everything below my body hurts except for the beating of my heart and throbbing headache, it hurts and my body is weak, it's cold but I'm sweaty._

_Why? Why is this happening? I don't want this take it away._

_I struggle to rid myself of the pain but it continues, it won't stop, it hurts and I'm lonely, it's so dark and cold in this painful loneliness. Please make it stop. Why do I continue? It hurts, yet I keep trying. What am I'm doing? What am I waiting for? What's coming? It hurts as my chest heaves up and down frantically, searching for air in this deep, dark, dusty room. Stop hurting, stop throbbing, stop beating, please stop. But I continue. It's cold, but my skin is warm as tears fall from my eyes from the pain, they trail down my face, their presence against my skin is even colder than the room. The fire is hot, but the room is cold, my skin is hot, but my tears are cool. What is going on? What is wrong with my body? Why am I in so much pain?_

_Please, please I'm begging you. Make it stop._

_Then suddenly it stops, the pain remains but my heart doesn't ach, my tears continue to fall but they're warm now. But how? Why now? My eyes are shut tight from the pain, but something nice touches my face, it is a hand, slender but strong as it caresses my face. I open my eyes to gaze upon the figure that figure that chased my darkness away, it's bright, warm and inviting unlike the fire that my body fears, comforting and loving, so not like my loneliness. I'm still in pain but I'm no longer wishing it away as I try to pull myself closer to that warmth, the warmth of those eyes, the warmth of that smile, the warmth of those arms. I lift my head and tremble as a thumb runs across my cheek, wiping away all traces of my cold tears so that warm ones can quickly cover their tracks._

_"I've missed you." sweet words uttered to me, from those lips, lips that I longed to connect with again. More words are whispered to me as the pain slowly fades away from my body and I completely release a sigh of content as warm eyes look down upon me. I go to reach for my savior, only to be reminded that I am chained, it pulls at my arm, telling me no, but I will not give up. Much more harshly than ever I pull and tug, never before wanting to be freed from the cold steel than ever before, but the more I pull the quicker it jerks my arms back. I'm scared, afraid, I look back and see gleaming eyes to my side, it blew away the fire and now it sits there, black flames with white eyes, pulling at my chains._

_My savior steps away, turning their back on me like once before. No, no please, I'm sorry, please wait, I'm coming Don't leave! But it continues to leave me as if my cries fall upon deaf ears, I struggle and push, the pain is no longer there so why am I struggling? I should be fine now, the pain is gone, so why am I struggling?! Pondering, my savior gets father away, now fear becomes complete panic, please turn around, please come back, don't leave me, don't go. I pull once more, earning my freedom, my arms break free from the chains as I stumble to catch up, when did they get so far? But it does not matter, I'll will reach them, I have to._

_Closer and closer, my steps become stronger and I run faster. Closer and closer I become, reaching my hand out to grab them, hold them tight and never let go. I can feel their warmth, I'm almost there, I open my mouth to cry out their name, but a loud thunderous roar flies quickly past my ear and to the center of my savior, right when my hand goes to grip them, they burst, their light turning into little droplets of powdered ash that touch me and then turn into clear water that slips from my hands._

_I fall to my knees, crying out their name, trying to pull them back together but nothing is working, my voice goes hoarse and soon disappears. I tremble, as I pull up my hands and all I see is red, nothing but the color red staining my body, the white eyed dark flames return to their blazing red that emits more cold than heat. I sit there on my knees gazing at the red remains of my once warm savior, that touch, that smile, those arms, those eyes. I will never, ever get to feel them, touch them, see them. they are now completely, gone forever._

_My tears are cold, icy, just like my body._

_The chains, they find their ways back onto my wrists, I don't fight it. They drag me back to where my body used to lay, I don't fight it. I'm placed back to the fire, even closer than before, so hot it burns my skin, but I don't feel it. The pain returns, it's stronger and more violent, ranting and raging throughout my whole body, but I don't feel it. I don't want it but I accept it, this darkness._

_It's dark, it's cold, it hurts and I'm lonely._

I poke my head out of a giant pile of pelts that have seemed to form a little cocoon around my body, there is a still silence, the sun continuing it's normal routine of lighting up the cave entrance and only peeking through the corner to observe it's inhabitants. This scenario is all too familiar to me, the annoyingly silent chill that seems to waltz it's way into my home unwelcomed, the warmth of my pelts that I refuse to leave and loneliness. That's my favorite one, loneliness. The dark walls that taunt me from behind, the light of the sun that wants to say hello but can't seem to make it past that corner, the silence, the chills, hell even my pelts remind me that I'm alone. It's comforting warmth, how nice and warm and dead, so very dead, so very alone. I should just go back to sleep, its so quiet I wish it would stop. It's tormenting and nerve racking, this damn sun, I wish it would shut up and go away. I wonder how many years I can continue to hack this out until I finally lose it. Maybe I should go back to sleep... at least I won't be lonely there.

Taking myself back into the warm comfort of my pelt's embrace was a good decision, it was nice and cozy, I closed my eyes hoping that I get a really nice dream this time and not a horrid nightmare again "That's funny, a dream"

What was a dream again? I can't remember ever having truly dreamed before, only nightmares plague my slumber now. Sweet dreams and loving memories, I no longer have those, cloud by the dust of the past that I refuse to sweep up, sleep and utter darkness are my only companions now. I lay down on my side and bring my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and bringing my face so close to them that my eyes start to see white from how hard I'm pushing against them, and for a minute I was nervous that I might push my eyes to the back of my head, but then something nudges me in the back and startles me, I jump up causing all of the pelts that surrounded my body to disperse throughout the entire cave, turning my head to see Nanmatek sitting down looking up at me and is whining. I sigh in relief, wondering why I even sighed in the first place.

"Huh? Oh it's you Nanmatek. Wait, where's Bayamon? What are you talking about, I don't have a leg injury- What happened to your eye?!"

Nanmatek stood up and shook his body as if to release any unwanted stress that was bottled up, he took a few steps over to me, his claws clashing with the rock floor making a loud tapping sound till his paws were on the pelts that spread around. When he was close, he rubbed his nose on a place on my left thigh that was covered by bandages and whined at me again 'Remember'. Between the bandage on my leg and what Nanmatek said to me, I didn't know what I was more confused at, he nudged at my thigh again.

'Remember'

I looked down at my leg, trying my hardest to remember what the hell happened, but nothing comes to mind, no images flash into my head, no story plays out the events that I was present yet absent for.

'Remember'

What, what is it? the more I look at it the less aware of my surroundings I become, it's pulling me in but I don't know why. Finally deciding to stop starring at it, I take and unwrap it. "What is it that I need to-" when the last strand of bandage falls off, that's when I see it, the mark, this mark that I gained from fighting the forest wolves, it symbolizes everything that I've done this month, from charting a map to safely make it to the wall from this mountain to making extra kills to even taking into consideration the number of baths I am to have within a day.

Levi, Levi I'm so sorry how could I have forgotten you? That scowl, that manner of speech, hair, eyes, height. How could I have forgotten. I'm such an idiot. I think as I mentally kick myself for having a stupid moment like that, Nanmatek tilted his head to the side as he looked up at me, I hadn't noticed that I was crying, when had I started crying? I gave out a small laugh before going to wipe my eyes as a gust of wind blew in, ruffling up my hair and his fur.

"It's ok Nanmatek, I just remembered how happy I am that I'm no longer alone." the wolf whines and then shakes out his fur, I go to pet his head, although it looks rough, his fur is very soft "Oh and sorry that I forgot about Bayamon too, I must go and apologize to your mother for not being strong enough to protect him." 

Nanmatek looks down as if he's thinking about something but shakes it off and goes to scratch his ear with his hind leg. I sigh at the expression and stand up, re-wrapping the bandage around my thigh "Hey where's Levi?" and as if on cue, he stops scratching, points his nose towards the cave's entrance and motions that he's outside before he goes back to scratching.

"Thanks." is all I said while I walked to the wooden covered ditch to pull out some extra clothes, I was kind of hot stuck underneath all those pelts, so I didn't notice how cold it was until a gust of wind blew in. I pulled out tight animal skin pants and a fur cloak that was at the bottom of the pile of clothes. When I was done dressing and putting the wooden board back in it's place, I gathered all the pelts from around the room and neatly put them back into the bed that they once was, and all the while Nanmatek sat there a watched without lifting a paw for assistance. I should kick him out just for that, if he hadn't helped me remember, so I let him get away with it for today.

I turn the corner to leave, I notice that the entrance isn't glaring it's normal bright light from the sun so I'm guessing it's probably cloudy, but still cold. When I make it out, I stand right at the entrance, instinctively grabbing on to it's edges so the wind won't knock me down, but there is no wind, not a sound not even a light breeze. Which is weird because being on a mountain, there is always some form of wind, but nothing, there is nothing moving, not even the clouds. They are all resting higher above the mountain, a deep blanket of grey in contrast to the stainless white below, not even the trees are visible, probably covered by a heavy snowfall the night before.

it's rather intoxicating, this still silence, but it's also scary, being able to hear your own heart pump blood throughout your body or every breath that passes through your nose. Yet I don't dwell on it long since this sort of scene isn't new to me, but it's still unnerving, like something bad is about to happen. I look down to make sure my route down the mountain is still in tack or more likely if I'm able to even get through it with all this snow, and as if it couldn't wait no longer a huge burst of wind came rushing in, pushing me slightly to the side where it was blowing, and as quickly as it came, it stopped.

"Damn this annoying ass mountain weather, I'm going to boycott mountains once I get off this rock."

I perk up to the sound of that smooth constantly annoyed voice. I look up to see a certain grumpy, short man sitting on my perch, pushing down his hair with one hand and rubbing his eye with the other. "Levi!"

He looks down at me and grins "And speaking of annoying asses. Look whose little ass decided to come join the rest of the world. What happened Eren? Nature was looking all over for you, it kept nocking on your door with it's annoying ass winds, which were cold as balls asking for your comatose ass to come out and play. We really missed you Eren."

To anybody else I'd guessed it be rude or ill mannered but every time he talks like that I can't help but laugh and that's exactly what I did. "Good morning Levi."

He chuckles. "Good morning too you too brat." before turning his attention back towards the horizon, and I sit down and join him 

I don't know why he likes to watch the horizon, even when it's cloudy like this, but I'm guessing it has something to do with the fact that you can't see it behind the walls. Yeah it's pretty to look at, but it's not all that exciting, but then again I didn't spend all my life behind a wall, guess I'm just used to it. So we sat there looking at the horizon for a good ten minutes before Levi broke the silence.

"You know you're lucky there was fruit still left over in the cave or I would've starved those three days you were sleeping, and no way in hell I'm eating anything that has passed by another animals mouth."

I jump up from my seat, almost falling from how far my steps were apart from each other. "Three days?! I've been asleep for three days?!"

he knitted his brows in confusion, a little startled by my sudden outburst. "Yeah, you've been asleep for three days. I'm not surprised since you've done all that before you passed out."

He must be talking about my planning throughout the month, and most likely because of the journey I went on from traveling to the walls and back, but where he might not be surprised, I am. I have done way more exhausting things within a day that could have warranted a three day knockout but only needed rest for a little while, how come- nevermind that. It's been three days, that means the month ended yesterday, and that means.

"Ah crap, we're late." I turn around and rush back into the cave.

"Late? Late for what?" he jumps down from off the perch and follows me in.

I turn the corner and head straight for my neatly made bed of pelts, hesitating before finally deciding to tear it apart "He's going to be mad."

He stops by the corner and watches me destroy my precious hard work. "Whose going to be mad? Eren."

I remove the wooden board. "My friend, we were suppose to meet him at the base of the mountain, yesterday." and begin digging through the clothes again.

"Your friend? He's here?"

I find what I'm looking for, it's a bag I made for him, I toss it to him and he catches it, looks down at it and then back to me "Yes, go get ready. We're leaving the mountain today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've noticed that my chapters start off strong but finish off a little weak because of my inability to be patient. BUT! I shall try harder not to rush to make my chapters a little more... well done, I don't know anymore  
> So we must all give a special thanks to my home-girl creoleereri!! If not for her, this would have taken way longer!! 
> 
> Sorry this one is so short but I kind of feel that the next chapter needs to stand on it's own, well at least you got to see something deep dark and personal within Eren's mind. HA HA! I wonder what it could mean?~


	7. Day 1: Part 1 Fear fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Eren finally depart from the mountain for their journey to the wall, the trip itself will be a long three days, but what happens in the first will have Levi questioning his very decision for even staying on that mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get my shit together- you all probably hate me for taking so long with any of my fics and for that I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to have you guys wait so long for any ANY of my updates. But I'm trying to fix this  
> I'm sorry it's short but it's like that for a reason  
> Ok, I bet you all don't even want to hear some long lame ass story about fucking nothing so just go ahead and read the update already

And so, they began their decent off the mountain.

Levi stood outside the cave entrance, adorned in his Survey Corps uniform, including his 3DMG strapped onto him and his cloak had an extra layer of fur sewn into it for extra warmth on the journey, courtesy of Eren. He stares into the empty stillness that is terrifyingly eerie view and it gives him a bad feeling, he moves his hand to the side of his magically healed wound as if it was calling for him to touch it, but instead was greeted by a small leather pouch that rested on his side. It took him out of his slight trance as he looks down to observe his little stowaway. 

In the bag was nothing but fruits and a small container of water, he had asked Eren why he only needed to carry food in his bag in which Eren told him that besides the fact that it's a three day trip and we need to ration our food intake, in case something horrible happens and we get separated, at least we'll each have food on our person and one less thing to worry about. Effectively answering his next question about what was in Eren's bag. When also asked about how he had a water canteen, Eren had smiled sadly at him at stated that he wasn't the first to fall by his mountain.

But Levi suspected that it had more to do with not drawing any more unwanted attention, those wolves sound like a pain to deal with if they were to get caught by them. Luckily he had his blades with him for protection, he didn't take enjoyment in slaying an animal but if his life were in danger he won't have second thoughts. Also picking off the damn wolf that injured Eren was probably a way for him to commemorate his vacation off of work, while at the same time when did he become so protective of the brat that he'd seek vengeance?

As he thinks on about his new feelings for Eren, said boy comes up behind him tapping him on the shoulder to signal that he's ready. Levi turns around to see Eren, the boy seems to be covered from head to toe in bear skin, even the cloak around his body appears to be from the same animal, the only thing different was his own pouch of food and water that rested on his hip. Levi also seemed to noticed that Eren's hair had gotten longer if that was possible, even when Levi had met him it was short at shoulder length, now it seems to nearly touch his bottom. 

The boy smiled at Levi brightly and gestured towards him "Ready to go?" 

Levi sighed "As I'll ever be... You should probably tie up your hair, it'll only serve to get in the way." he stated as he took some in his hand to show Eren. 

Eren looked at Levi's hand where his hair hung lazily "It always grow so fast and I don't feel like cutting it." Eren reached behind himself and pulled his hair up, twisting it and tying it into a ponytail "Better?" 

Levi nodded and turned around to exit but Eren reached up and filled with the short hairs behind Levi's head, the man jumps and look behind him to a grinning Eren "Looks like mine's wasn't the only one that grew" 

"Oh shut up and come on" 

"Wait" Eren said before grabbing Levi's arm "Let me go first, I know this mountain better and the safest way down. Don't want to die because some ice got in the way." Levi looked at him and nodded once more, steeping out of the way and watching as Eren began his decent from their cave. 

Tentatively taking each step Eren walked down, gripping the mountain for support and feeling out the path to make sure it was safe, when he felt it was he signaled for Levi to follow him and so he did. Taking in all the movements Eren made, Levi copied him, looking at his small footprints in the snow and making sure to step lightly, leaning his full weight against the rough, cold texture of the mountain. Bit by bit the each made their way crawling down the mountain. They've managed to make it a few feet down til a strong wind blows against the couple, smacking hair in both their faces their, Levi lifted up his hand to protect his eyes he could feel the wind start to push harder and looked down worryingly at Eren.

"Eren!" 

Said boy had his body pressed sternly against the mountain, trying his hardest not to be blown away like his long ponytail that was failing in the wind as if wanting to escape from the very scalp it grows from. He looked as though he was struggling but Levi knew better than to think that with all the muscles and experience the boy has living out here, it would be more fitting to call the boy more of a solider than he'll ever be. Levi didn't think that he heard him so he prepared to call for his name again but stops when he looks up to grin at him.

However that smile does not last, while Eren looked up he noticed something very distressing, Levi's foot was moving up, the path is very narrow but not so much that the back of your foot would be hanging off so much. He also saw that he wasn't fully pressed against the mountain, very dangerous, he needed to warn him, Eren took a breath to voice the issue but then the wind suddenly stopped and started blowing even harder in the other direction. Levi tried to get back but his foot had already been pushed by the force of the wind, he went to grab at the wall but it was too late, he was already falling. 

"Shit!" 

"Levi!!" Eren screamed, the echo barely bouncing off in the force of the wind. 

As Levi fell Eren reached out in time to grab Levi's ankle but the weight of the man was too much for Eren to keep up, stubbornly refusing to let go they slid down, Eren skidding against the wall, they fell a few feet before Eren was able to grip a small ledge easily recognizing it as a part of the path he gripped it so tight that he screamed from the pain of having a few of his nails crack and break off. Levi jolted from the cry and looked up and saw Eren's pained face. 

"Eren!" 

After a few more wheezing pants the trembling boy began to lift Levi up "Levi!... the path!... it's right there!... I'll lift you to it.... grab it!" he said through gritted teeth, his muscles stretching out the sleeves of his shirt as he hoisted up the body that was surely way heavier than him.

Cursing himself that if he'd hadn't been so careless then Eren wouldn't have gotten hurt saving his sorry ass. He noticed the little ledge that was apart of the mountain path that Eren was talking about, Levi went to reach for it as Eren slowly pulled him higher. Deciding it best not to fail around and break Eren of his concentration he inched forward slightly, desperately reaching for the path, again mentally cursing himself for his short arms. Eren struggled but kept on, his hands were burning and the wind was ruthless but he had to get Levi to the path because he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on. Unfortunately, neither did the ledge, Eren heard a snap and looked up wide eyed at his hand and shuddered.

"No-" the piece of the ledge that Eren was gripping to hold them up broke off and the two travelers began to plummet down the mountain. In the moment of the sudden fall Eren accidentally let go of Levi's ankle, Levi falling headfirst while Eren fell belly flat. Eren had only a moment to voice his scream before Levi voiced his 

"Eren! The hell happened?!" 

"The ledge broke off!" he shouted, voice hoarse, he went to reach for the mountain but they were too far the drop pushed them from the mountain "I can't reach! We're too far away!!"

He couldn't believe this, no he's not going to accept this, he reached up and grabbed Eren's hand and pulled him towards his body. Levi then angled himself as he pulled out his handles to use his 3DMG, he gripped Eren between his legs as he readied to fire 

"Hang on" he yelled as they continued to drop and Eren not wasting a second wrapped his arms around Levi's waste. 

He aimed with quick precision and shot a hook at the mountain, getting his hopes up that finally he'll be able to do something for Eren. He looked to Eren, ready to say something smug but the words never left his lips, a noise, a sound that no one who ever uses the gear wants to hear. They didn't stop falling, not even slowing down, the hook didn't hook, it bounced off something. Levi quickly looked up to see what happened, the spot where he aimed with the little patch of snow that was now gone wasn't covering the mountain. It was ice. 

Levi growled "Shit! What the hell is this ice made of diamonds?! Damn it!" 

All of his hopes shrunk, will he never be able to pay the kid back? He tilted his head back and saw that they weren't far from the base of the mountain, a few more feet and they'll reach the top of the trees. He looked back at Eren, the face the boy wore tore at his heart, his eyes squeezed shut as he clung to Levi for dear life. Levi gritted his teeth and hoisted Eren up, the boy immediately latching his arms around the mans back and legs on his hips, and Levi did the same curling his body around the boy. Even with the snow there's no way they'll pull through alive and Levi thought of one way he could help Eren, by making the impact less painful with his own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe  
> hehehe  
> hehehehe 
> 
> Bet you didn't see that coming .... hm..... how bad do you want the next chapter?


	8. Day 1 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I really feared for my life after that last chapter but couldn't stop laughing at how it ended and actually got a reaction from a few people  
> It was great, Ok go on and read... pfft

They fell and through the defining wind rushing past his ears, like an ever silent call to the ground fastly approaching him; all Levi could think about how absolutely useless he is. He, humanities strongest couldn’t even protect the life of one kid- let alone survive outside the wall by himself. If it wasn’t for Eren he would have died under that tree a long time ago, alone… if Eren hadn’t saved him then he wouldn’t have to die. At least I can do this one thing for him.

As Levi cursed his weakness and regret during their last moments a loud howl erupted through their ears, they suddenly felt their bodies jerked back towards the mountain. Levi held onto Eren securely, refusing with every fiber of his being to let the boy go, not even when they landed. Falling onto a big enough rock landing, stretching out of the mountain, they slowly dangled back and forth in the air. Both with eyes tightly shut and holding on to the other for dear life. 

It was after a familiar growl was heard above them did they open their eyes. It was Nanmatek, his fur blowing in the icy wind as he effortlessly held onto the two of them in his jaws. Levi never felt so happy to see an animal before in his life. 

“Nanmatek!” Eren cries out joyously 

Nanmatek just lets out a short puff of air through his nose as if to show exasperation before continue to hope down the mountain. Eren ever presently showing his enjoyment and relief by shouting so right in Levi’s ear, but he didn’t mind at all; equally as happy just to hear it. With a final leap they landed in a giant snow mound at the foot of the mountain, Eren’s giggles ever present. 

Nanmatek was the first one out, shaking his fur free of snow before reaching his head down to help the other two out. Mainly Eren who couldn’t stop giggling long enough to climb out. When they were finally safe on their feet and rid of any snow clinging to their clothes Levi looked up at the large mountain. It had only been three months but it felt weird to be so far from the cave and back on solid ground, when had he grown so close to that little cave. Probably when his body realized that it was warmer inside than out he solemnly joked to himself. 

Eren noticed this and gripped Levi’s sleeve, drawing his attention away from the mountain. Nanmatek had already begun walking and Eren tugged on his sleeve to get him to follow, a small smile on his lips before letting go and following after his wolfkin. Levi looked back up the mountain, trying to see if he could spot the entrance to their cave but the dense clouds above wouldn’t give way and he felt a sense of longing. With a sigh, he turns away from his three-month home- their home, and walk away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like with my other fics, I'm gonna keep the chapters short  
> thinking about it now how did I ever have the patience to write long chapters  
> I must have been on something  
> well whatevs, expect the next chapter to be up next week

**Author's Note:**

> Also I would like to leave my tumblr name, it's the same as the one here  
> its nightcrawler554  
> come say hi and message me on things that you would like to see, what you saw and liked. Pretty much feedback and maybe some friends too


End file.
